


the things we used to share

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Angst and Porn, Flashback, Future Fic, I apologize in advance, M/M, POV Jack Hunter, Pre-Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: It's the way Eric smiles at him that pushes him over the edge, soft hazel like nothing could ever reach him like Jack does.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	the things we used to share

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "the things we used to share" by thomas sanders

Jack's hand slides against tile as he strokes himself slowly. Eyes shut against the present, forehead against the wall.

With each touch the past becomes more vivid and less hazy. 

* * *

  
  


Twenty two and Eric's breath is hot against his neck as he trails kisses up to Jack's ear. He whispers, drowning out the sound of falling water until all Jack can hear is his voice. 

_"I love our morning showers."_

Eric, warm and wet as he presses against Jack in their cramped shower, fingers lightly ghosting over his hip. 

Morning showers make for late classes but he can't bring himself to care. Not when he shifts in Eric's arms until they're chest to chest, steam surrounding them like a cloud. Even less when Eric's eyes glaze over at his touch, lips parted, hand finding Jack at his most sensitive. Stroking slowly, free hand splayed over Jack's ribs. 

Jack returns the favor, pattern erratic, and heart full. 

_"I love you." _

It's the way Eric smiles at him that pushes him over the edge. Soft hazel like nothing could ever reach him like Jack does. He tilts his chin up for a kiss and their lips meet just as he comes, hot spurts spilling onto Eric's hand. 

_"Jack—"_

Broken moan against Jack's mouth as they breathe one another in, hands trembling and skating over skin, and it's only ever like this with him. It's like Jack's _soul_ craves and comes alive for one person the whole world over. 

Eric grips his hips hard and God it's beautiful watching him come. Jack can't look away. Eric with his flushed cheeks and _JackJackJack_ as he lets go, throbbing in Jack's palm. 

_"Love you, I love you,"_ he murmurs a moment later. Wet kisses on Jack's forehead, his cheeks, pulling him in for a hug as the water washes them clean. 

* * *

  
  
The water has gone cold and Eric's name is a broken plea for forgiveness as Jack comes but there's no one around to hear it. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have over 20 WIP of these two so I promise I'll write a happier one soon! also I don't normally write smut but there's next to nothing for jack/eric so I thought I'd contribute, please let me know if you liked it ❤︎  
> come cry with me on tumblr @ lovemeinthatuniverse. I make angsty edits, it's terrible.


End file.
